


Darkness

by 00110111



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00110111/pseuds/00110111
Summary: The lights were out in the Ayase household.





	Darkness

The lights were out in the Ayase household, but not because it was bedtime. There was an unexpected power outage in her neighborhood. Eli, of course, was frightened out of her mind. Darkness, for Eli, isn’t scary in itself — what’s scary for her are the creatures that may possibly lurk in the darkness. In her imagination, monsters of all shapes and sizes are just bidding their time, waiting for her to let her guard down so that they can do despicable things to her.

In these situations, Eli’s sister Alisa would be with her, comforting her for she knows that her older sister is terribly afraid of the dark. Unfortunately, Alisa was at a sleepover at her friend’s house. Still, Eli wasn’t completely alone; her friend Nozomi was there. Nozomi came over to do student council projects with Eli. Everything was going well until the power suddenly went out. And then, the next thing Eli knew was that she was clinging hard to Nozomi.

“It’s okay, Elichi. I’ll protect you.” Nozomi said softly.

That made Eli’s heart swell. Nozomi always makes her feel a special kind of feeling, one that she has only recently come to terms with. It took her a long time to realize that she is in love with the student council vice president. Her dilemma now is to convey that feeling to Nozomi. The problem is she just can’t bring herself to do it. Her cold demeanor makes it hard for her to express emotions, even more so love. Confessing entails making herself vulnerable, and vulnerability is something that Eli is uncomfortable with. Though now, with their situation, it was a miracle that Eli was able to be vulnerable enough to physically cling to Nozomi. It must be because of the dark, Eli mused to herself.

“Why do you think the power went out, Elichi?” Nozomi asked, attempting to break the silence.

“I don’t know, Nozomi-chan. I just hope it comes back again soon.” Eli replied.

Eli chided herself mentally. She hates herself for being so awkward and not knowing how to continue a conversation. Making it worse is the fact that Nozomi is comforting her in spite of her attitude. She was sure that if it were bright, Nozomi would be able to see the huge blush on her face. 

Eli noticed that her fear was slowly waning as she held on to Nozomi more and more. It’s as if her fear is getting put out by the mere presence of Nozomi, as if Nozomi is the light that dispels the darkness and all the monsters that may be lurking within it. This light is what attracted Eli to Nozomi in the first place. She felt guilty for not showing appreciation more, so she decides to do just that.

“Hey Nozomi-chan?”

“Hmmm? What is it Elichi?”

“Thank you for letting me cling to you.” Eli laughs awkwardly. “I know this is uncomfortable for you so…”  
“No problem, Elichi. You can cling to me anytime.”

Eli is hit with that special feeling again. That sounded cool and sweet, Eli says in her mind.

Surprisingly, their conversation continued after she said her thanks. From talking about the most mundane of things to their personal lives, Eli found herself exposing herself more to the student council vice president. They must have spent hours just talking that Eli doesn’t notice the fact that the power is out anymore. 

Eli takes this newfound closeness to explain herself.

“Nozomi-chan, I know I haven’t been the warmest of friend to you, and I apologize for that.”

“I understand, Elichi. I like you just the way you are though.”

Wait a minute, Eli thinks to herself. Does Nozomi feel the same way for her too? Eli can’t help but think with how Nozomi is being sweet to her.

Should I confess right now? Eli questions herself. She feels as though she can’t let this momentum go to waste. She might be acting rash and this might not have been totally thought over, but Eli feels that the situation they are in right now is perfect for confessing.

“Nozomi-chan, I have something to tell you.” Eli said, deciding to act on impulse.

“Oh? What is it, Elichi?” Nozomi replies.

“I— “

Suddenly, Eli began having second thoughts. It wasn’t her style to do something so spontaneously. Besides, confessing to Nozomi means risking their friendship. If Nozomi rejects her, then whatever relationship they have together in the present may end in an instant It’s too big of a risk for Eli, so she decides against it.

“Never mind, Nozomi-chan.” 

“What do you me– “

Suddenly, the lights went on again. Both of them stand up because of this and breathe sigh of relief, Eli especially so, as the conversation wouldn’t have to continue and she wouldn’t have to explain herself any further.

A few awkward moments pass.

“Well, I should be going then. I didn’t realize it was this late.” Nozomi said, smiling.  
“Yeah.” was all that Eli replied, not knowing what to say.

Eli accompanied Nozomi to the front door. 

“Again, thanks again for staying with me, Nozomi. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Eli-chi.” 

Nozomi then flashed Eli a wide smile; she felt as though everything got brighter in the already lit room. God, I really am hopelessly in love with this girl, Eli thought to herself.

As Eli was waving goodbye to Nozomi, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret. She feels as if she let a good opportunity pass by. She could have let out her innermost feelings to the one she truly loves. She could have let Nozomi know that she was one of the most important person in Eli’s life. And, if fate permits, she could’ve been in a relationship with the student council vice president right now. She could have. But she didn’t. Because she was too afraid.

Eli sighs.

For someone who’s afraid of the dark, she sure likes to keep her feelings in it.


End file.
